A novel method was developed to transport hydrophilic biomolecules from outside the cell membrane to the cytosol and nucleus. The new approach takes advantage of the transporting ability of signal peptides. Various biologically functional peptides were synthesized with a signal peptide at the amino-terminus. Mass spectrometry was used to confirm the structure of the peptides.